eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Capturing Day and Night
on the top floor in Poet's Palace | next = }} Steps #Once you have gotten the quest you are asked to find for more information. #* is on the floor below , the 3rd floor, and you will have needed to do the first quest she gives you, , before she will answer your questions about the dragons. #*If you want to talk to her during the same zone-run do not click on the mirror on the 4th floor as that will zone you out to . Instead you need to either evac or die and then run back up. #When hailed and at the end of the dialogue she will give you a book called . #Read the book by examining it. #Capture (speak / kill) Barakah, the Gold Dragon. Killing either Barakah (Maj'Dul) or Barakah (Pillars of Flame) will update the quest. #*Barakah will be in her human form in near the . This version of Barakah does not update Guild Achievement but does update the quest. #*She will give you a subquest which you have to find the cobbler and ask him about his choice. #*To get her to change to her dragon form one person need to do the subquest which is granted to you upon examining . It is a rare drop from the on the top floor in . #*You can also get this update by killing the contested version of Barakah that spawns in at . #*She will spawn once per (Earth) day around 10:00-10:30PM MST from Maj'Dul, path around the desert for a while, and eventually land on the island, where she will become attackable. #Capture (kill) Siyamak, the Silver Dragon. Killing either Siyamak (Maj'Dul) or Siyamak (Pillars of Flame) will update the quest. #*Siyamak, like Barakah, will be in his human form in Maj'Dul near the . This version of Siyamak does not update Guild Achievement but does update the quest. #*To get him to change to dragon form one person need to do the subquest which is granted to you upon examining , also a rare drop from the Keeper of Silence in The Poets Palace. Chance of rare dropping might increase if done on very difficult. #*As with Barakah you can get this update by killing the contested version of Siyamak that spawns in at . #*He will spawn once per (Earth) day around 10:00-10:30AM MST from Maj'Dul, path around the desert for a while, and eventually land on the island, where she will become attackable. #Return to the for your reward in the form of access to and . #*From you can gain further access to . Spawn times and hints *2013-06-03 These steps are either slightly wrong or out of date. It is backwards from what I am currently seeing. Barakh (contested) just popped for me on Permafrost at night 10pm Norrath game time. Also the human forms are backwards from this. Barakh is human in MD during the day and Siyamak is human at night in MD. *2013-11-18 - Siyamak spawned at 11am in at . *2019-07-14 - Siyamak spawned neither at 3 or 4 am norathian time in at . Rewards * - Arena Pet *One of the following: ** ** ** ** ** *Access to and .